million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Hoshikuzu no Symphonia
Hoshikuzu no Symphonia (星屑のシンフォニア, Stardust Symphonia) is the original unit image song featured as the title track for the single THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 09. The song is performed by Miki Hoshii, Tomoka Tenkubashi, Chizuru Nikaido, Subaru Nagayoshi and Sayoko Takayama as the unit Milky Way. It was featured as an event song in THE IDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days and was paired with new points and rank event cards for Subaru and Miki respectively. The song is written by Noriko Fujimoto, and is composed and arranged by EFFY. Track List #Hoshikuzu no Symphonia (星屑のシンフォニア) #FAKE SELF×TRUE SELF #Koi no Neiro Line (恋の音色ライン) #Day After “Yesterday” #Torikago Scripture (鳥籠スクリプチュア) #vivid color #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Kokoro no takuto ga michibiku sora kagayaki wasurenai de ite Naname ni yogiru hoshi mitsuketemo Sando negai tonae kirenakatta Chikazuku hodo mienaku naru kedo Tomarazu ni oikake tsuzuketa hibi Fumidasu ippo wa tashika na michi ni natte Kasaneta koe wa hitotsu ni natte Yume ni natta Gamushara mirai e to ichizu na asu e to Kiseki o tsunaida kizuna de susume Kokoro no takuto ga michibiku sora Kagayaki wasurenai de ite Kokoro no takuto ga michibiku sora Kagayaki wasurenai de ite Kono omoi wasurenai de ite Tooku nagai michi meguriau michi Hateshinai michi Kimi to |-| Color Coded= Miki = Tomoka = Chizuru = Subaru = Sayoko = Kokoro no takuto ga michibiku sora kagayaki wasurenai de ite hitotsu ni natte Yume ni natta Gamushara mirai e to ichizu na asu e to Kiseki o tsunaida kizuna de susume Kokoro no takuto ga michibiku sora Kagayaki wasurenai de ite Kokoro no takuto ga michibiku sora Kagayaki wasurenai de ite Tooku nagai michi meguriau michi Hateshinai michi Kimi to |-| Kanji= 心のタクトが導く空　輝き　忘れないでいて 斜めによぎる星　見つけても 三度　願い　唱えきれなかった 近づくほど　見えなくなるけど 止まらずに　追いかけ続けた日々 踏み出す一歩は　確かな道になって 重ねた声はひとつになって 夢になった がむしゃら未来へと　一途な明日へと 軌跡を繋いだ　絆で勧め 心のタクトが導く空 輝き　忘れないでいて 心のタクトが導く空 輝き　忘れないでいて この想い　忘れないでい 遠く長い道　めぐり逢う未知 果てしない道 君と |-| English= I won't forget that heart's baton guiding through the shining sky Even though I saw the stars crossing diagonally I couldn't recite my wishes three times When I get closer, they disappear, but I'll keep chasing every day without stopping The first step forward becomes a definite road These overlapped voices become one And become dreams To the reckless future, to the earnest tomorrow Move forward with these bonds connecting the trajectory I won't forget that heart's baton Guiding through the shining sky I won't forgot that heart's baton Guiding through the shining sky Nor I'll forgot these feelings To the far, long road... Stumble across the unknown, Endless road With you Full ver. Rōmaji= Kokoro no takuto ga michibiku sora kagayaki wasurenai de ite Naname ni yogiru hoshi mitsuketemo Sando negai tonae kirenakatta Chikazuku hodo mienaku naru kedo Tomarazu ni oikake tsuzuketa hibi Fumidasu ippo wa tashika na michi ni natte Kasaneta koe wa hitotsu ni natte Yume ni natta Gamushara mirai e to ichizu na asu e to Kiseki o tsunaida kizuna de susume Kokoro no takuto ga michibiku sora Kagayaki wasurenai de ite Tsumazuki koronde kujikesou na toki wa Minna ga kureru yuuki ga michishirube MIRUKIIUEEI sono mabataki wa Nakiwarai aruki tsuzuketa hibi Hagurenai you ni te o totte tsuredasou yo Sou kanjin nano wa "hajime" janakute tsugi no ippo Gamushara mirai e to ichizu na asu e to Shinjiru chikara to jounetsu de hashire Miageta yozora ni hoshikuzu no SHAWAA Mouichido negai o kakete Ima datte nari yamanai PURERYUUDO Suki katte BPM wa HAATOBIITO Tadoritsuita GOORU wa tsugi e no SUTAATO Mune no yokan takanara shite Kako kara kyou made massugu koko made Yosou mo dekinai guuzen o wakachiatte Kizanda ashiato kirameku kara Saa ikou saikou no nakama de Gamushara mirai e to ichizu na asu e to Kiseki o tsunaida kizuna de susume Kokoro no takuto ga michibiku sora Kagayaki wasurenai de ite Kono omoi wasurenai de ite Tooku nagai michi meguriau michi Hateshinai michi Kimi to |-| Color Coded= Miki = Tomoka = Chizuru = Subaru = Sayoko = Kokoro no takuto ga michibiku sora kagayaki wasurenai de ite hitotsu ni natte Yume ni natta Gamushara mirai e to ichizu na asu e to Kiseki o tsunaida kizuna de susume Kokoro no takuto ga michibiku sora Kagayaki wasurenai de ite "hajime" janakute tsugi no ippo Gamushara mirai e to ichizu na asu e to Shinjiru chikara to jounetsu de hashire Miageta yozora ni hoshikuzu no SHAWAA Mouichido negai o kakete Mune no yokan takanara shite (Chizuru/Sayoko) Kako kara kyou made (Tomoka/Subaru) Massugu koko made Kizanda ashiato kirameku kara Gamushara mirai e to ichizu na asu e to Kiseki o tsunaida kizuna de susume Kokoro no takuto ga michibiku sora Kagayaki wasurenai de ite Tooku nagai michi meguriau michi Hateshinai michi Kimi to |-| Kanji= 心のタクトが導く空　輝き　忘れないでいて 斜めによぎる星　見つけても 三度　願い　唱えきれなかった 近づくほど　見えなくなるけど 止まらずに　追いかけ続けた日々 踏み出す一歩は　確かな道になって 重ねた声はひとつになって 夢になった がむしゃら未来へと　一途な明日へと 軌跡を繋いだ　絆で勧め 心のタクトが導く空 輝き　忘れないでいて つまずき転んで　挫けそうな時は みんながくれる勇気が道しるべ ミルキーウェイ　その瞬きは 泣き笑い　歩き続けた日々 はぐれないように　手をとって連れだそうよ そう肝心なのは　「はじめ」じゃなくて　次の一歩 がむしゃら未来へと　一途な明日へと 信じる力と　情熱で走れ 見上げた夜空に　星屑のシャワー もう一度　願いをかけて 今だって鳴り止まないプレリュード 好き勝手BPMはハートビート たどり着いたゴールは次へのスタート 胸の予感　高鳴らして 過去から今日まで　まっすぐここまで 予想もできない偶然を分かちあって 刻んだ足跡　きらめくから さぁ行こう　最高の仲間で がむしゃら未来へと　一途な明日へと 軌跡を繋いだ　絆で勧め 心のタクトが導く空 輝き　忘れないでいて この想い　忘れないでい 遠く長い道　めぐり逢う未知 果てしない道 君と |-| English= I won't forget that heart's baton guiding through the shining sky Even though I saw the stars crossing diagonally I couldn't recite my wishes three times When I get closer, they disappear, but I'll keep chasing every day without stopping The first step forward becomes a definite road These overlapped voices become one And become dreams To the reckless future, to the earnest tomorrow Move forward with these bonds connecting the trajectory I won't forget that heart's baton Guiding through the shining sky When I trip and fall, I feel discouraged But everyone had guided me with courage The twinkling Milky Way Keeps walking every day while crying and smiling I'm taking your hand so that I won't get lost So the bottom line is not "starting" the next step To the reckless future, to the earnest tomorrow Run passionately by believing in our powers I've found the stardust showers in the night sky So I wish one more time Even now, the prelude won't stop ringing The BPM heartbeats whatever it pleases Finally reaching my goal to start the next My heart's premonition keeps pounding Straight up here from the past until the present I didn't expect you to share them unexpectedly From the engraved, sparkling footprints Come on, let's go with my best friends To the reckless future, to the earnest tomorrow Move forward with these bonds connecting the trajectory I won't forgot that heart's baton Guiding through the shining sky Nor I'll forgot these feelings To the far, long road... Stumble across the unknown, Endless road With you Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 1 - (performed by: Kotori Koiwai and Yuri Komagata) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 09 (sung by: Miki Hoshii, Sayoko Takayama, Tomoka Tenkubashi, Subaru Nagayoshi, and Chizuru Nikaido) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.01 (sung by: Tomoka Tenkubashi) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 03 Vocal Edition (sung by: Sayoko Takayama) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 04 BlueMoon Theater (sung by: Chizuru Nikaido) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Fairy Stars (sung by: Subaru Nagayoshi)